East High Murder
by CSIBeauty
Summary: When the students are all of a sudden locked inside their school, they will soon find that it is the work of a murderer. The question soon becomes who is it. The only possibility is that it is one of them. TroyGabriella, ZekeSharpay, TaylerChad!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of High School Musical. I just own the story! Just to be clear!

**East High Murder Chapter 1**

It was a bright sunny day at East High, and the students were rushing into the school to make it to their homeroom classes. The basketball team had just won the championship, and the students are beginning to settle down after the exciting win. It even seemed as if all of the students were actually getting along.

"Hey great game Troy!" someone shouted down the hall.

"Thanks!" Troy shouted back smiling.

"Troy!" Chad shouted approaching his friend. "We are the champions."

"I know Chad." said Troy laughing. "I heard you went out with Tayler."

"Yeah! You know for being like one of the smartest girls in school, shes a lot of fun." said Chad.

"Thanks!" came a voice behind him. Tayler and Gabriella approached both of them smiling.

"Hey!" Troy said to Gabriella as he kissed her.

"Please! Take it somewhere else!" said Sharpay as she walked by followed by Ryan. Troy just shook his head.

"So how does it feel to be champions?" said Gabriella to both Troy and Chad.

"Great, but not as great as you and Troy getting the leads in the play." said Chad.

"Which reminds me, we need to get to the theatre. Mrs. Darbus said something about a leak in her room so homeroom will be there." said Tayler hurrying them along.

"Have you ever been late to a class?" asked Chad.

"No! I don't don't intend to start now." said Tayler. They all followed her to the theatre where most of the class had already gathered.

"Alright can I have everyone sit in the first two rows please." said Mrs. Darbus as the students sat down. "Alright first I would like to congratulate Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez on getting the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie in the school play." Most of the students clapped Sharpay just rolled her eyes and gave Ryan an evil look when she noticed that he too was clapping. "Second, I am sorry for the inconvinience of having to have class in the theare, but a pipe burst in my classroom so Im afraid we will have to deal with this until it is fixed." Mrs. Darbus began her lecture and the rest of the students attempted to take notes. Just then the principle walked in.

"Im sorry to interupt, can I get out through the back doors here. I left the lights on and all the other doors Ive tried to get out from are locked." he said walking down the isles.

"How strange!" said Mrs. Darbus moving behind the curtains to check the doors. They could here her pull on the doors and then a banging. She returned from behind the curtain. "Im afraid these are locked as well."

"Great! I guess Ill have to call the custodian to see if he will be avle to pry any of them open." he said walking out of the theatre. Mrs. Darbus contenued her lecture but Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Tayler talked amongst each other.

"Weird! All the doors in the school are locked." said Chad.

"So were like locked in here!" said Tayler.

"Great! Were all locked inside the school. Thats like my worst nightmare." said Chad.

"I thought your worst nightmare was. . ." began Troy.

"I don't think that they really need to know about that." said Chad embaressed. They all laughed.

"Excuse me?" said Mrs. Darbus annoyed. "Do I need to see you all in detention?"

"No!" They all said together.

"Than I suggest you pay attention." replied Mrs. Darbus going on with her lecture. When it seemed like she wasn't paying attention, they contenued their conversation.

"So why do you think all the doors are locked?" said Gabriella.

"I bet the janitors are rebeling against the school." said Chad.

"Where do you come up with this stuff." said Tayler.

"You have a better explaination?"

"Not really."

"Than rebeling janitors it is."

"Ok! Chad, Tayler, Gabriella, and Troy I would like to see you after class." said Mrs. Darbus angerly. There was a loud scream from the hallway and everyone turned around to see a brown haired girl running into the theatre.

"Mrs. Darbus you have to come out here." said the girl paniced. Mrs Darbus quickly left the stage and followed the girl into the hallway. The rest of the class also followed. When they got into the hallway Sharpay screamed. Their was a man in the middle of the hallway hung by the neck and dangleing from the ceiling.

"Oh my goodness." said Mrs. Darbus "Everyone back up." she said pushing the students away from the dead body.

"Who would do this?" asked Ryan.

"All the doors in the building are locked. That means whoever did this is still in here." said Troy. All the students looked at each other than back to Troy.

Authors Note: Ok this is my first chapter! Please Read and Reveiw! Tell me what you think so far and I will post the next chapter when I can. Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

**East High Murder Chapter 2**

"All you back into the theatre." said Mrs. Darbus. "Quickly." The students quickly flooded into the empty theatre. "Is everyone here?" she asked.

"We think so!" said Gabriella frightened.

"What about Zeke?" said Sharpay.

"He was in the nurses office." said Troy reassuringly. "He wasn't feeling good when he came in this morning." She let out a sigh of releif.

"Stundents, I need you all to remain calm!" she said trying not to show that she was as afraid as they were. "I will need to get the prinicpal, and I need to make sure that you are able to stay here alone."

All of the students looked at each other fearfully. "Perhaps, I should just stay here." said Mrs. Darbus noticing the fear in the crowd.

"No Mrs. Darbus! You have to get the principal, we can be ok! Just hurry!" said Gabriella clearly usure if she really wanted her to go.

"I will be back as soon as I can, and keep this door shut." she said going.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Tayler.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." said Chad. There was a sudden bang on the door. Everyone screamed, Tayler grabbed Chads hand, and Gabriella held on to Troys arm.

"Hello!" came Zeke's voice from the other side of the door. "someone please let me in." Troy opened the door and Zeke came running in, and Troy shut the door.

"Are you ok?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah! Im ok!" he said not really convincing anyone. Sharpay gave him a hug.

The studnets just sat in the theatre barely talking, waiting for Mrs. Darbus to return.

"It seems like she is taking a really long time!" said Gabriella.

"Yeah! I hope she gets back soon." said Tayler. Someone knocked on the door and again they all screamed.

"You can let me in!" came Mrs. Darbus's voice. They let out a sigh of releif and Troy opened the door. "I could not find the principal." she said as she entered. "Ive looked everywhere I can think of, and I am not going to leave you alone that much longer."

"What are we going to do Mrs. Darbus?" asked Tayler.

"Im not sure yet, but . . ." There was a loud crash the students screamed as a big light came crashing down from the ceiling. All of the students fell to the floor and when they looked up Mrs. Darbus was under the light. They screamed again and began to run. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Tayler, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsie, and Zeke ran into the library.

"Something tells me that wasn't an accident." said Ryan.

"What's going on?" asked Sharpay hysterically.

"I don't know, but who was that guy in the hallway?" asked Zeke.

"We don't know!" said Gabriella.

"How are we going to get out of here. All of the doors are locked and so are the windows." said Kelsie.

"I think Im a bit more worried about who is doing this. We are stuck inside here with some crazy killer, and we have no idea who it is." said Chad.

"What?" came a voice from behind a bookshelf. They all screamed and got ready to run when they noticed it was only Jason.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Kelsie.

"I was looking for a book to read." said Jason still confused. "Whats going on?"

"Were all locked inside the school, and there is a killer on the loose." said Troy.

"Wait! What?" said Jason unbeleiveing.

"There is a man still hanging in the hallway, and Mrs. Darbus is in the theatre with a light on top of her, and to be honest we don't know if she is alive or not!" said Chad.

"And were just standing around here?" said Jason putting down his book.

"What else are we going to do? We don't know whos doing it or where they are!" said Tayler.

There was scream heard from the hallway, and Troy and Ryan peered into the hall to see what was going on. There was a bloody body laying in the middle of the hall. It looked as if she was hit with many arrows.

"I think we need to go somewhere else!" said Sharpay.

"Yeah lets go!" said Troy. They all quietly wandered into the hall looking both ways. A sound of a bell went off and there was a crash.

"What was that?" asked Sharpay. I big ax fell from the ceiling heading towards Gabriella.

"Look out!" yelled Ryan. Chad grabbed Gabriella just in time.

"Oh my god!" she said out of breathe.

"Are you ok?" asked Troy hugging her.

"Yeah! Im fine!"

They slowly contenued down the hallway and entered an abandoned classroom.

"Is it just me or does it seem like this guy has the place booby trapped?" said Tayler.

"How do you know it is a guy?" said Kelsie.

"What?" Tayler replied.

"You said it was a guy. It could be a girl." she said.

"You know I don't really think that matters. The point is that the traps could be anywhere!" said Tayler slighly annoyed.

"Yeah, but that means we may never actually see who the real killer is!" said Sharpay. "How are we supposed to know what to be on the lookout for?"

Authors Note: That is the end of chapter 2! Please read and reveiw! There will be a little something that you readers will get to do at the end of the next chapter. So please reveiw and I will post the next chapter when I am finished. Thanks!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**East High Murder Chapter 3**

They looked at each other, then around the classroom for anything that may seem suspisious.

"This is crazy!" said Chad. "Were never going to be able to tell if their is a trap, and some may not be so easy to avoid."

"Yeah!" said Tayler giving up hope.

"There has got to be a way out of this building!" said Jason. "Is there any places you would be able to sneak out of that most people don't think about?"

"I don't think so!" said Ryan.

"Yeah, most people use doors." said Sharpay.

"What about the roof?" said Troy. They all looked at him.

"Don't you think the killer already made sure that nobody could get on the roof?" said Ryan.

"You never know! Maybe he or she spent so much time with the traps they didn't think of the places up high!" said Troy hopefully.

"Its worth a try!" said Gabriella.

"Ok, but can I go to the bathroom first!" said Kelsie.

"Yeah Ive got to go too." said Tayler.

"Ok! Lets leave now and hurry to get out of here." said Zeke. They all began to head to the stairs. When they reached the third floor they stopped at the bathroom.

"Lets hurry!" said Troy waiting outside the bathroom for the girls. They waited for about two minutes when they heard one of the girls scream. Kelsie and Gabriella came running out.

"Wheres Tayler?" asked Chad.

"I don't know!" said Gabriella clearly frightened.

"Guys we have to go!" said Ryan.

"Not without Tayler!" said Chad.

"Ill get her!" Sharpay volenteered entering the bathroom. She came out pulling Tayler, who was unconcious, by her shirt. The guys helped and noticed that she was bleeding.

"Chad you carry her, we need to hurry." said Troy. With the help of Zeke, Chad carried Tayler while the rest of them contenued to head to the roof. When Troy reached the door leading to the roof he turned the knob but it was locked. They all looked at each other and they heard a loud bang. They screamed and Chad fell down the stairs. The rest of them ran down the chairs to see if he was ok! When they reached him Gabriella screamed suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Zeke. She just pointed at Chad as they realized that there was a bullet hole in his back.

"I hate to seem mean, but I think we just need to go." said Sharpay. "We can come and get them later." They all looked at each other and reluctently agreed to move on without the other two.

"Maybe we should go to the office!" suggested Kelsie.

"What are we going to find there?" asked Sharpay.

"I don't know maybe the principal is in there."

"If he is in there I doubt hes alive."

"Sharpay!" said Ryan.

"What Im as scared as everyone else, and if whoever is doing this can figure out every place we have headed so far there will no doubt be a trap in the office."

"Shes right!" said Jason. "Lets just go into this classroom."

They entered the nearby classroom careful not to run into any traps on the way in.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." stated Gabriella.

"I know!" said Sharpay. "Whoever this is seems to know our every move."

"Like there watching us." said Ryan. They all looked at each other.

"Do you think they have cameras in every classroom?" asked Zeke.

"There probably in the hallway too." said Gabriella as she sat at a nearby desk. The rest of them sat down too.

"We have to get out of here." said Ryan.

"How?" asked Kelsie who was sitting by the door. She looked over at Jason and Zeke who were sitting next to her.

"I have no idea how we are going to get out of here." said Zeke looking at Sharpay.

"Guys!" said Gabriella. They all looked at her. "There is no camera in here. Which means that whoever is doing this is either in the room or watching from outside." She looked at the window and then back to the doorway.

Authors Note: End of Chapter 3! Tell me what you think, but here is the fun part. Everyone reading gets to make a desision. I will give you three names of the characters and you tell me which you like best. The catch is you don't get to know why. I am going to have something happen to this character or maybe something else. Have I confused you yet. Anyway I want you to put in your reveiw one of these characters you choose: Zeke, Kelsie, or Jason.

Now I need lots of reveiws because I can't start writing the next chapter until you choose! Have fun with it! Much Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

**East High Murder Chapter 4**

Zeke stood from the chair he was sitting in. He moved forward two steps turned around starring at Jason and Kelsie and removed something from his pocket.

"Zeke! What are you doing?" asked Sharpay shaking. Just then he stabbed Jason with the knife he just took from his pocket. Kelsie screamed and ran to join the group of them in the middle of the classroom unable to speak. He removed the bloody knife from Jasons chest and his body fell to the floor. They all screamed as Zeke turned to face them with the knife held high.

"Zeke? Whats going on?" asked Troy slowly backing away with the rest of them.

"Im actually surprised that you couldn't figure out it was me!" said Zeke holding up the still bloody knife. "Especially you Gabriella!" he said pointing the knife at her. Troy stepped in front of her blocking her from his view. "Ahh and Troy tries to be the hero, just like always!"

"What are you talking about?" aske Troy still in front of Gabriella.

"You know its really hard for anyone to see all of the other people behind the school heros. Troy we won the championship and still everyone looks at you like you did so much. Your not the only player on the team." said Zeke getting angrier. "And of course, we have the smartest girl in school." he said looking at Gabriella. "And Kelsie, you just follow along as if you are the stars even though your just the possy. I don't like being part of the possy. I want to be the one everyone looks up to."

"This isn't the way to do that." said Ryan.

"Look! I have no problem with you or Sharpay. Your being overshined as much as I am." he said looking at the two of them. "So it would be great if you two could just leave the room while I take care of the rest of them."

"Ok!" said Sharpay grabbing her brothers arm and pulling him past Zeke and out of the room.

"I can't beleive she did that!" said Gabriella.

"I can! Its Sharpay and its not like she wouldn't benefit if you were gone." said Chad.

"Shut up!" Yelled Zeke still holding the knife in his hand. "So who wants to die first?" he asked not expecting an answer. They all stood there in silence. "Well if you won't answer me, I guess Ill have to choose myself." said Zeke holding the knife up higher.

"I think you should kill Gabriella first." came Sharpays voice from behind him. The group just stared at her. Zeke looked back at her with a smile.

"If thats what you want." said Zeke looking back at the group of them still huddled together. Just than Ryan entered the room and hit Sharpay in the head with a bat and then hit Zeke with much more force.

"Come on!" he said looking down at the two lying on the floor unconcious. "I don't know how long they are going to stay like that." The rest of them climbed over Sharpay and Zeke and followed Ryan outside the room.

Authors Note: I think this is a pretty short chapter, but oh well. I bet you didn't think that you were the ones who were going to pick the killer. There were many people who picked Zeke. So Please review my story and I will get the next chapter up when I can. Thanks so much!!


	5. Chapter 5

**East High Murder Chapter 5**

"Whats going on?" asked Gabriella when they left the room. "Why did Sharpay want to help him?"

"I don't know, but we need to get moving in case they wake up soon." said Ryan leading the way. They walked down the hallway a while before they entered one of the abandoned classrooms. They all quickly ran inside and shut the door.

"How do we plan to get out of here?" whispered Troy.

"I don't know, but I wanna know what Sharpay was thinking back there." said Kelsie softly.

"I don't know! She pulled me outside and I told her that we couldn't leave you guys. She said she would rather see you guys die and thats when she went back in the room. I couldn't let them kill you, so I got the bat." said Ryan quietly.

"Well! What do we do now?" asked Gabriella.

"I don't know! All the doors in the school are locked. The only person that knows how to get out is Zeke, and something tells me that he won't want to tell us." said Troy.

"We can't just wait in here. There gonna come looking for us soon and a classroom isn't the best hiding spot." said Gabriella.

"Yeah! Lets just keep moving. Maybe we can find a place he hasn't thought of." said Troy. They left the classroom walking quietly down the hallways so they did not draw any attention to where they were. They stopped again and went into the theatre were it was empty and quiet. They made there way to the stage and pulled the curtains. Gabriella screamed!

"What is it?" said Troy. They turned around and Tayler and Chad were in the middle of the floor. Tayler looked like she was sitting up and Chad was laying on his back.

"Are they ok?" whispered Gabriella shaking. Troy moved toward them slowly. Tayler looked up at him holding her arm. He stopped suddenly.

"Troy?" she asked out of breathe. The rest of them walked up to Tayler and Chad when they heard her voice.

"Are you ok?" asked Troy.

"Yeah! I was hit in my head, and I cut my ar, but no real harm done. Chads not doing so well though." she said looking down at him.

"What happened?" asked Ryan.

"I don't remember what happened to me, but when I woke up Chad was on the ground and he was bleeding. He was awake he walked with me here than just passed out." she said. "I don't think the bullet hit any thing too important, but he lost a lot of blood."

"Do you know who is doing this?" asked Kelsie.

"No! Do you guys know?" she said. They looked at each other not knowing whether they should tell her or not.

"Zeke is the one doind this." said Troy. She just looked at him.

"What?" she said unbeliveing.

"He killed Jason right in front of us and Sharpay has decided to help him." said Kelsie.

"Great!" she said sarcasicly. Chad moaned in pain, he opened his eyes briefly then shut them again.

"I hope he's going to be alright. We have to get him to a hospital, but there is no way out." said Gabriella.

"There has to be someway of getting out of here." said Troy looking around the theatre for an exit that he knew would not be there. "I don't think Zeke would have locked himself in here unless he had a plan on getting out."

"Maybe, but how are we going to find it without getting inside his mind. Im not really able to think like someone whos that crazy." said Ryan.

Chad sat up quickly. They all looked at him. He turned to them and looked surprised.

"Where did you guys come from?" he asked with pain in his voice.

"Thats not important right now." said Troy. "You need to rest." He layed back down and shut his eyes.

"This is crazy!" said Gabriella. "We are never gonna get out of here." she began to cry.

"It'll be ok." said Troy hugging her. Chad sat up again and looked past Troy and Gabriella. His eyes got wide, and he didn't say a word. Ryan looked in the direction that he was staring and backed up.

"How sweet!" said Sharpay. Troy stopped hugging Gabriella and grabbed her hand leading her behind him. Zeke began to walk forward with the knife he had earilier still in his hand.

"Well I beleive you wanted to kill Gabriella first, is that right Sharpay?" asked Zeke.

"Yes! Though little Troy won't get out of our way." she said.

"No problem!" he said. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked her offering the knife.

"You know I would." she said taking the knife from his hand.

_Authors Note:_ _Well I thought you might like that to be the end of this chapter. The next chapter won't be far behind. Please Reveiw! The next chapter Im thinking will be a little short, but we will see. _


	6. Chapter 6

**East High Murder Chapter 6**

Sharpay held the knife high in the air, looking right at Troy she said, "Im sorry!" Troy closed his eyes ready for the knife to hit him, but it never did. He opened his eyes and she was still standing there with the knife in the air.

"You can do it." said Zeke evilly.

"I know! I was just hoping I wouldn't have to." she said wheeling around and plunging the knife right into his chest. Zeke looked at her with surprise. Everyone else was speechless as well. Everyone that is except Ryan.

"Where is it?" he asked her as if nothing was wrong.

"Follow me!" she said as Zeke fell to the ground with the knife still protruding through his chest. She stepped over his body, but the rest of them just stared.

"We will explain as soon as we get out of here." said Ryan understanding there confusion. They hesitated for a minute and Kelsie walked forward soon followed by Gabriella, and Troy and Tayler helping Chad along. They left the theatre and they could hear Zeke moaning in pain. They walked quickly down the hallway, but Troy stopped as did Tayler. The rest followed.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Sharpay.

"Not until you tell us whats going on." said Troy. "You almost killed me."

"I never intended to kill you," said Sharpay. "but I knew that the only way to figure out the way out of here was to pretend that I was working with him." she said sadly.

"You tricked him into thinking you wanted to help him, then just stabbed him?" asked Tayler.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to stab him." she said. "I just needed to figure out where his exit was, then I could secretly tell you. He would have never knew that you found it. Then I would have just sneaked out."

"That is a good plan." said Troy.

"We really need to go now. I don't think I killed him, so he might come find us. I know how to get out of here. So he knows where we are heading." said Sharpay walking ahead of the group.

"Why didn't you tell us there was a plan?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"It was more realistic if you didn't know." said Ryan. They all followed Sharpay down an unfamiler hallway.

"Where is this?" asked Gabriella.

"Its a hallway for the janitors, They have rooms back here where they keep all of there stuff seperate in all of these rooms." she said pointing to the doors down the hall. "You wouldn't know it was here unless you were looking for it."

"I guess its a good thing we were then." said Chad weakly.

"Come on there is a door at the end of this hallway that leads outside." she said.

Then Zeke stepped in front of the door, the knife still sticking out of his chest. They all screamed. He pulled the knife out of his chest and blood hit the floor. He pointed the knife at Sharpay and said, "This time you die first."

They all began to back away from him as he slowly walked forward. He spit up some blood, and contenued to adavance.

"Your too weak to take us all out." said Tayler.

"Ill be happy as long as I at least kill Sharpay." he said. He pulled the knife up higher and Ryan tackled him to the ground careful to avoid the knife.

"Go!" he yelled.

They all ran past them and opened the door. They turned around to see that Zeke had stabbed Ryan in the stomach, he was drawing back to stab again, when Sharpay ran past him and grabbed the knife from his hand. Gabriella and Troy helped Ryan up and they began to walk outside. Sharpay stabbed Zeke again and then followed the rest of them out of the door.

When they reached the front of the school, the police had been called and were trying to find a way in. They took Chad, Ryan, and Tayler in an ambulance and took Zeke to the hospital accmponied by some officers. It would seem that they could finally go back to their life.

_Authors Note:_ _That is the end of this story. Please review and tell me what you thought. And thanks to all of those who have reviewed before. Thanks Much!_

_Just so you all know, there is going to be a sequal, so you will get to know what happened after all of this. It will be titled _East High Murder 2: Back for More _Look for it._


End file.
